keep_it_mellofandomcom-20200214-history
Alone
"Alone" is a single by American DJ and record producer Marshmello. It was first released in May 2016,2 then later released as a digital download on June 17, 2016 on iTunes and for streaming on Spotify. Upon its release, it charted on the Canadian Hot 100 at 56 and US Billboard Hot 100 at 60, and its music video has received over 870 million views on YouTube. It is also the first and only Monstercat song to be certified Platinum by the RIAA. |- | colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2" |Music video |- | colspan="2" |"Alone" on YouTube |- ! colspan="2" |Alone (The Remixes) |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Alone (The Remixes) cover |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |} "Alone" is a single by American DJ and record producer Marshmello. It was first released in May 2016,2 then later released as a digital download on June 17, 2016 on iTunes and for streaming on Spotify. Upon its release, it charted on the Canadian Hot 100 at 56 and US Billboard Hot 100 at 60, and its music video has received over 870 million views on YouTube. It is also the first and only Monstercat song to be certified Platinum by the RIAA. Contents hide * 1Music video * 2Track listing * 3Charts * 4Certifications * 5Release history * 6References Music videoedit The release of the music video for "Alone" was released on July 2, 2016 on both Marshmello's and Monstercat's YouTube channels. As of June 2018, the video on Marshmello's channel has over 880 million views. The video shows Marshmello being bullied by his fellow schoolmates. A sympathetic classmate goes to his house after school, but catches him creating music. She decides to record and share a video of her findings and Marshmello becomes more popular overnight. The video ends with Marshmello taking out his portable EDM Pad Controller and stirring up a dance party in his classroom. During the video Marshmello is shown placing a rat in a cage with the label "Joel" on the front. This is reference to Canadian electronic music producer and DJ deadmau5. The reason behind this joke was a series of tweets posted by the Canadian DJ blasting Marshmello for his "poor music" and calling his followers "brain-dead sheep". Marshmello responded jokingly asking if deadmau5 wanted to have a basketball match and the loser would buy dinner, after which, the Canadian DJ deleted all of his tweets that disputed Marshmello. Track listingedit Chartsedit Certificationsedit Release historyedit Referencesedit # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b # Jump up^ "Marshmello Chart History (Canadian Hot 100)". Billboard. Retrieved January 24, 2017. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "Marshmello Chart History (Hot 100)". Billboard. Retrieved January 18, 2017. # Jump up^ "Marshmello Chart History (Hot Dance/Electronic Songs)". Billboard. Retrieved January 24, 2017. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ If necessary, click Advanced'', then click'' Format'', then select'' Single'', then click'' SEARCH Categories: * 2016 songs * 2016 singles * Electronic songs * Marshmello songs * Monstercat singles * 2010s single stubs Navigation menu * Not logged in * Talk * Contributions * Create account * Log in * Article * Talk * Read * Edit * View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version Languages * Cebuano * Ελληνικά * Português * ไทย * 中文 Edit links *